Bulls in The Bronx
by missmaggiemaybe
Summary: Maya Matlin has her life all planned out. She is going to marry the man who claims to be her son's father and raise her son. Campbell Saunders is off living his glamorous hockey life, far from Maya and his son. Will the pair ever work things out for good? Camaya. OOc and AU slightly, but still enjoyable. Third in my current PTV song fics. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello and welcome to my new story. I do not own Degrassi or this song. I only own a unicorn named Stan. Also, please check out my tumblr at .com. Read and review, also.**_  
_

* * *

_Do you know  
I count your heartbeats before you sleep?  
I bite my fingernails to bone.  
Now I crawl back under the stairwell  
To a place I call my home._

* * *

I really hope you enjoy the show,  
Because for me, it's just a big game.  
You need people like me to fail.

Maya Matlin was supposed to feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. She was wearing a very expensive wedding dress at one of the most exclusive bridal boutiques in Toronto. If anything, she should have felt like a princess with all of her dreams coming true. Instead, her feelings were a mix of sadness and apprehension. Maya was not even sure she wanted to get married, but she really had no other choice. For her, it was either get married or try to fend on her own. The second was not even an option since she had give birth to a son only months ago. A beautiful baby boy who she needed to take care of so she needed to marry the father.

Or the man posing to be the father. Caleb's real father was off living his glamorous life of being a NHL superstar. He had no time for Maya or a baby. To be honest, Campbell Saunders had no idea Maya had even given birth to his son. Maya had said goodbye to him over almost a year ago without mentioning she was carrying his child.

What difference would it have made? Cam worked all of his life to be the best and his chance had come. He was given a spot on the Toronto Maple Leafs and was living out his dreams. The girl in Toronto with the growing baby bump was only after thought when he laced up his skates and played hockey now. At least, that is how Maya believed Cam to view her. He had promised to stay in touch, but eventually he stopped calling. By the time he was disappearing, she was was planning a life for her child alone.

Then, the most unexpected event occurred. Maya was trying to get through her last few months at Degrassi without too many judging eyes when he came up to her. She had barely ever talked to him after they had kissed in grade 9. She and Tori had stopped being friends and Maya had to find a new group of friends among the musicians she played with in the school band. Zig Novak came up to Maya and told her he would be the father to her baby. They had barely spoken in years so she had to laugh at him. Maya was already considered a freak show for being pregnant while still in high school. She had disappointed her whole family, the last thing she needed was some guy messing around with her already out of whack emotions. But there was sincerity in his eyes, hints of feelings which had been buried beneath the surface for years. Zig was being genuine and wanted to be there for Maya.

Now here she was almost six months later in a dress fitting paid for by her parents. They were unhappy with her mistake, but willing to pay for a wedding to save face. Anything to save their precious daughter from looking like the local whore. The Matlins had money so why not use it to solve their problems, right?

The dress tailor beamed and raved about how beautiful Maya looked. She talked about how the dress was made for the young woman and how her wedding day would be the best day of her life and so many other things. Maya got lost in her own thoughts and when the tailor asked her a question, Maya did not respond at first.

"What? What did you say?' Maya asked, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and looking at the woman standing in front of her.

"Is this the dress you decided on?" the tailor asked with a bright smile, showing no hint of noticing Maya had not been paying attention.

"Yes..." Maya said, feigning a smile. "This dress is perfect. A dream dress for a fairy tale wedding."

* * *

Caleb Matthew Novak was a beautiful child. He had his mother's eyes and his father's everything else. It was hard to look at the baby and see how he could even be related to Zig. No one said this out loud of course, but there were always rumors. People found it strange how Maya had been with Cam for the summer and then he was gone. When she was pregnant, she would not name the father and no one stepped forward to claim the unborn child. Until Zig did when Maya was almost six months along. The reason for the secrecy was because he worried what people would think of him and Maya sneaking around while she was still with Cam. But Zig wanted to be a man and be there for his child. Still, the rumors always swirled around the child belonged to Campbell Saunders. Everyone was just respectful enough to keep their mouths shut in front of Maya and Zig.

Maya held the baby in her arms, placing a finger on his chest to count his tiny heartbeats as he began to fall asleep. It was just a way to comfort herself. She used to do the same when she would sleep next to Cam so it was another way to connect her son to his real father. Not that Cam was around, but she still wanted Caleb to know in his heart who he was a part of.

She would never say anything to his face when he got older. Maybe someday, but Zig had done so much for her and her son. He had claimed the child as his own, had taken on a full time job, and found a nice place for the small family to live. He wanted to do right by Maya and working hard was the only way he really knew how. She knew he loved her, but she was unsure of she loved him in return. It was hard to make a choice when she saw Cam in Caleb's eyes all of the time.

Maya placed the baby in his crib and then leaned against the wall next to it. She nervously began to bite her nails until they bled. The more she thought about the approaching wedding, the more she began to get anxious. She was a basket case. She counted Caleb's heartbeats like it was her religion and almost bit her nails down to the bone.

In so many ways, she wished she could crawl into some secret place and disappear forever. Cam go to disappear and not face reality, why wasn't Maya granted the same?

Zig knew Maya was unhappy. And he realized she looked at Caleb and saw Cam. There was nothing he could do to change her feelings except be there for her and do whatever she needed of him. He had loved her since they were fifteen, but that may never be enough. Cam had taken her heart long ago and kept it since.

Last summer before Cam left, Maya was the happiest Zig had ever seen. She was ready for grade 12 and whatever came after. Then Cam was drafted into the NHL or asked to audition, something like that.

Then Cam was just gone without many goodbyes.

And Maya was left with a baby she had created with Cam.

Maya was left to deal with the aftermath while Cam got the fame and fortune.

* * *

Zig knew she needed someone so he stepped and said he was the father. That way, Maya would not be so ostracized and ridiculed. It was the least Zig could do after what she had been through. He had hoped she would grow to love him. A year later, he felt like he was still at the same place he started. Maya had no room to love anyone but Campbell Saunders apparently.

When the doorbell rang, Zig was feeding Caleb a bottle and watching some skateboarding on TV. There were not expecting any guests so he just got up to answer the door. He kept his eyes focused on what he was watching while holding the baby and swung open the front door.

Maya spoke before he had the chance to greet their guest.

"Cam?!" she shrieked and stared at the figure in the doorway.

Sure enough, standing in the doorway was Campbell Saunders. He looked at Maya and then looked at the baby.

"I am here for my family," Cam replied, his eyes never leaving Maya's.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: I do not own Degrassi or this song. Please enjoy this second chapter of my newest story. I am very grateful for all the followers, reviews, and favorites. It means a lot to me. Please continue to enjoy the story. read and review if you so please, it motivates me to update sooner. also, check out my tumblr; missmaggiemaybe**_

* * *

_Maybe we're just having too much fun._  
_Maybe you can't handle yourself, _  
_Staring at me with your lips and tongue._

_You'll never know_  
_I don't know where I'm going to sleep tonight._  
_Just stay at hotels for cheap._  
_And there's one down the street, _  
_But, oh don't you threaten me with a good time._  
_I am over the God on the surface._  
_I'm sorry, I can't see that you truly love me._

* * *

Campbell Saunders was on a mission. He'd come to this tiny apartment to find Maya and see his son for the first time. He had not been given a lot of details when it came to the Maya-Zig situation. An old friend had called Cam out of the blue and told him what he had missed in the year since he had been gone. An old friend is all he would give if pressed for details. Cam wasn't here to ruin more lives.

He had made a mistake leaving the way he did. The NHL was his dream, but he shouldn't have abandoned Maya. The whole conundrum was not made any better by the knowledge she had been pregnant when he had left last summer. The math added up to the baby being almost four months old, meaning Maya was about a little over a month pregnant when Cam left. Something like that. She may not have known right away, but she had definitely been aware in the proceeding months when she started to push Cam away. Maya just kept building a barrier between them until he decided to give up. He was tired of arctic tones and cryptic texts from Maya. She even refused to Skype so he never got to see her.

The behavioral patterns made sense in the context of the present day, but it had hurt Cam back then. Now he was here to claim his son and the girl he almost let slip away.

"Get the fuck out of here," Zig said to Cam, not hiding the malice in his voice. "This is my family and you have no right to be here."

Maya was still in shock to see Campbell in the flesh, she dropped the shoe she had been holding. In fact, she had no recollection of why she had even been holding a shoe in the first place.

Cam. Cam. Cam.

Cam was here. This was not some dream where she would wake up, clutching the sheets in a cold sweat, wishing her Cam was the one lying next to her. No, this was real. This was everything Maya had been wanting for so long, but it had come too late. Now life was all figured out and Cam would only cause problems.

People believed Zig was the father. And she was marrying him in only two weeks time. There was no time to just shut away all the time spent on wedding plan and life planning in general. Maya had her life all set up to her liking, and Cam was not going to damage everything she had done. He was the one who had left her alone to fix everything and how he was here for his family? She and Caleb were not his family, they were just people he left behind in the chase of glitz and glam.

Cam ignored Zig, looking right at Maya. "I am here. I know I am late, but I came. I came here for you. To say I am sorry for everything and to show you that I want to be a family. I am more than capable of caring for you two. You don't even have to live in the same house if you don't want to. Just let me take care of my family. It is the least I can do," he pleaded, reminding her of the boy she fell for so many years before.

"It's too late, Cam." That is all Maya said. She turned away and went into the bedroom. She heard Zig sounding angry and the door closing with a slam, followed by the deadbolt. Maya ignored all of the noises, shutting herself away in the dimly lit bedroom to cry.

* * *

Three hours later, Maya put Caleb in his car seat and set out for the supermarket. Zig was working so he would not be there to lecture her about watching about for Cam. She was leaving at this moment when Zig wasn't around in hopes of just seeing Cam for a moment or two. She had cried all of her tears out and now she was ready to say what needed to be said. Cam and Maya had left their relationship on weird terms and she needed closure to move on with her life. She was not asking for a house in the country to raise Caleb, just a goodbye she had never gotten from her first love. It wasn't too much to ask, was it?

"Maya."

Maya almost jumped at the sound of her name, turning around slowly after placing Caleb safely in the backseat of the car. She gently closed the door and turned to face the owner of the voice.

Standing in front of her was the one and only Cam Saunders. He was a little taller now, his hair short and spiked. He looked more grown up, but he was wearing just a hoodie and jeans. Very casual and just like the Cam she remembered. It brought back these weird memories she did not want to relive at the moment. They had not dated all through high school, but had broken up until the middle of their junior year. Then they had gotten back together for a brief time before Cam went to live out his hockey dreams.

"Cam," she responded, sounding shakier than she wanted to. Maya did not want Cam to know the way he was affecting her. She wanted him to believe she did not care about him anymore and that she only wanted a solid goodbye. She could not let him see her red eyes or how much she wanted to wrap her arms around his body.

Cam did not say anything, he just stepped forward and swept Maya into his arms. The moment was happening before she had any time to react, and he was kissing her the way he had so many times before. His lips felt familiar and she felt herself giving into his kisses, her lips responding eagerly. She even let her tongue tease his and bite his bottom lip the way he used to love. The whole encounter was like some kind of strange fairy tale. Maya was kissing the guy she had missed for over a year and it felt so right.

Maya pulled away, breathless. "Cam, I-"

Cam shut her up by pushing her against the car and kissing her with even more passion.

They were having too much fun. Maya could not handle the look in Cam's eyes or staring at his beautiful lips and she blushed at how well he could use his tongue. It brought back memories of how Caleb came to be.

Maya finally had to pull away with meaning and say to Cam, "We cannot be doing this in front of my house. Zig could find out and he would hurt you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." she reached out and intertwined her fingers with Cam's. "Not when I just got you back."

"I don't know where I am going to sleep tonight, "Cam admitted. He pointed at a car parked across the road with some luggage peeking out of the backseat." I came here in a rush and did not think about where I would stay. My mind was too focused on seeing you again."

Maya smiled. "Um, there is a hotel down the street that is pretty cheap. It is really quiet and private. Zig took me there to stay a couple of days after I had Caleb so I could relax." She immediately regretted telling Cam about Zig taking her there because she could see the jealousy in his eyes.

"Did you ever sleep with Zig?" Cam asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes, I did. And I know that is not what you wanted to hear, but you left, Cam. And Zig was there for me."

"Maya, Maya. Don't talk of private hotels and tease me. Oh, don't you threaten me with a good time, "Cam said in a low voice, pulling Maya against him and nuzzling his face in her neck.

Maya pulled away and opened the backseat, taking Caleb out. "This is your son and those good times you speak of is how he got here. It is all fine and dandy that you came here and kissed my brains out. But this is not about us. Caleb is the most important thing in my life now."

Cam looked down at his sleeping likeness. "Come to the hotel with me. We can talk and figure things out." he ran a finger over the baby's soft cheek and smiled at the son he had made with Maya.

Maya stared at him in confusion. "You want to talk about us?"

Cam sighed in response. "I'm sorry, but I can't see that you truly love me anymore. Maybe this was a mistake..." He started to turn away, but she caught him.

"Cam, please. I do love you. But we need to think of Caleb as well."

Cam looked Maya in the eye and said, "Everything I do now is for you and my son."


	3. Chapter 3

_Maybe we're just having too much fun._  
_Maybe you can't handle yourself, _  
_Staring at me with your lips and tongue._  
_I've been having this dream that we can fly, _  
_So maybe if we never wake up, we can see the sky._

_Oh, alright._

* * *

**A;n: I do not own Degrassi or Pierce The veil. Please enjoy this new chapter of Bulls in the Bronx. read and review if you so desire. i use reviews as motivation and guidance to update. Any feedback is helpful as well. Please go read the works of Degrazzi, dirtythings666, alexmaravilla20, and Dylan Everett is my Hubby. These are some of my favorite authors ?(the 1st two) and dear friends (2nd two). anyway, please enjoy and whatnot. Til next time**

Maya never considered herself a bad person. She never sat down and contemplated her character. She always thought she was a pretty good person, albeit she had made some mistakes in her life. She did not believe in regrets and dwelling on what ifs. Life was too short to be focused on the past when the present was happening in the blink of an eye. Hence, she never considered herself a bad person for loving two men. It made her slightly flawed, but it should not have been something to hold against her for the rest of her life. Maya was figuring out her, and she knew there was no place for Cam in the life she was leading now.

Life was by no means perfect. She was not attending a fancy music program in New York or playing her music under the Eiffel tower, but that was fine. Maya had her health and she had the most beautiful son in the world. There was not a moment which passed in which she looked at Caleb and ever regretted giving birth to him at such a young age. He made her life complete. She also had Zig. Zig who was always there for her, who held her when she had nightmares, wiped away her tears, and always volunteered to feed Caleb at 3 AM. She was damn lucky to have him and what was she doing? She was lying in bed next to the man who had gotten her pregnant. Maya felt ashamed to be here, but she could not help herself at the same time. She loved Cam too, and she did not know how to let him go while he was right in front of her.

Cam was sitting on the edge of the crappy motel bed, playing with his iPad. He was playing some kind of sports game which kept him cursing and excited at the same time. Maya could see the muscles in his back as he moved and she longed to run her fingers over the familiar skin. He felt like home to her in some ways, but she knew he wasn't truly hers. Cam may have said all of those words of love, but his life was different now. They would enjoy these few days of stolen carnal delight and move on with their lives. He would return to being a hockey player and she would return to being Maya.

"I need to be going soon," Maya said in a lazy tone, stretching her arms out and reaching for her clothes. Cam barely paid her any mind and she frowned for a moment as she stepped into her black leggings. "Did you hear me, Cam?" She asked, an edge growing her voice.

Cam looked up from his game and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, M. Just go on home to that man who still plays with his skateboard and acts like a jealous psycho. Do whatever you damn well please," Cam replied with annoyance in his voice. He put down his iPad and stared at the woman before him. "I don't understand what you are doing, Maya. I have a car all ready to take us away and you want to leave?"

Maya sighed as she put on her light blue mini dress. Then she stepped into her black flats and grabbed her purse. She did not say anything at all, just made her way to the door. Cam stepped in front of her and kissed her. It felt amazing to have his lips against hers, but she knew this was all fleeting. Maya needed to force herself back into reality. Pick Caleb up from Katie and Jake's house and stop at the store. Then go home and spend time with Zig. Forget Cam was even here. That was the plan, but his lips made her mind really blurry.

She thrust her hands out and pushed him away. "Stop, Cam. I need to go get our son and do some shopping. I know you want me to run away with you, but that is not going to happen. This is real life. We are fifteen years old anymore."

Cam stepped way from Maya, hurt painted all of his face. "Fine. You can do whatever you want , Maya. But remember, it has always been me and it was always be me who loves you most."

Maya opened the door with a flourish and said to her first love, "Fuck you for leaving me the way you did. I will never forgive you for that." With that, she shut the door and left to get her son.

Both Cam and Maya had tears in their eyes for the next few hours.

* * *

Cam logged onto Skype and found the person he was looking for was online. He connected to a video chat and found himself face to face with a very busty brunette. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun with loose hair framing her face, she had on no makeup, and was wearing an old Maple Leafs tank top. She smiled when she saw Cam and blew him a kiss.

"I missed you, baby," she cooed, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Missed you too," Cam replied without much emotion, not even noticing his girlfriend was lowering her shift to give him a better view of her, ah, goodies. His mind was a million miles away, wherever Maya was.

The girl frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just tired. I am glad I will see you next week. Doing this stuff is kind of boring, but it sucks when an old friend dies."

Lies. Lies. Lies. Cam could not tell his girlfriend he came to meet his son and reconnect

with his first love. Well, the reconnection turned into some intense fucking. His girlfriend definitely did not need to know that part either. The less she knew, the better. She was a nice person, but not much depth. Cam mostly kept her as his pretty escort and a bed warmer. He was an asshole to do so, but he was honest to himself about her reason for being around.

The girl frowned and bit her lip. "I promise to make you feel better when you come home," she said with a cute wink, trying to elicit a smile from Cam.

Cam gave her a cheeky grin and said, "can't wait. I have to go meet some people for a dinner so I will talk to you soon."

"Love you!" She said with her perky smile and waved.

"You too," Cam said and disconnected.

What a lovely throne of lies Cam Saunders sat upon. Wanting to be with Maya and raise their son when he had some bimbo waiting for him. He should have felt like a bad person, but he honestly did not give a damn.

* * *

Maya was anticipating fury and anger when she got home. Instead she found Zig waiting to help her carry Caleb and the groceries inside. He seemed happy to see her, no traces of anger left within his body. He kissed her and smiled, remarking how she must have bought the whole store from the number of bags stored in the trunk. Everything felt like old times and it made her really happy. Maya knew she was being rash in her actions with Cam, and she vowed to never make a mistake like that again. She was going to marry Zig and they would have a happy life. Everything was going to be perfect.

Caleb fell asleep around six in the evening, leave Maya and Zig to watch a movie. They decided to watch a zombie movie and made some popcorn. It was the first time the couple had spent any real time together in a few weeks. They were usually always busy with the baby that there was no time for them, so they were enjoying this rare moment presented to them.

"I love you," Zig said all of the sudden as the hero of the movie shot off the head of a zombie stripper. Not the ideal romantic moment, but Zig was not always the brightest when it came to these kinds of things.

Maya turned to him and said, "I love you too." She meant it with every fiber in her body. Maya did love Cam. She also kind of loved Cam. It was complicated...

Zig leaned in and kissed her deeply. "I promise to make the sure the rest of our life together is amazing." He moved his hand up her thigh and began to kiss her neck.

The zombie movie soon became forgotten.

* * *

**So...reviews are awesome. And zombie movies lead to sex.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: here is the worst chapter ever. I hate it. It sucks. I am sure you will agree. I had no idea what to write so I just wrote whatever popped in my head and all of this junk came out. Oh well. Please read and try to enjoy. I do not own Degrassi or the song lyrics mentioned above.**

* * *

Please don't take this out on me,  
'Cause you're the only thing that's keeping me alive.  
And I don't want to wait for the down-set date  
'Cause I would rather end it all tonight.  
And if I mean anything to you,  
I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind.

* * *

Cam Saunders had no other choice. He wanted to beg Maya to stay with him. He wanted to tell her she was pretty and he never stopped loving her. There were so many words stuck on the tip of his tongue, but they never made it out. Instead, he packed his bags and went back to the big house he owned. He lost himself in the girl he said he loved but only used for the sex she was always willing to provide. Maya was always in the back of his mind, but Cam knew there was no way to change her mind. What's done is done, they say. Cam returned to his life while Maya remained stuck in hers.

Perhaps stuck was not a good word. It implied she hated her life, but she was happy. While there was an ache in the hollow of her stomach knowing Cam was gone, she was still content. Maya loved her son more with each passing day, marveling at how he grew and how much he looked like himself. While there were traces of Cam in the child, Caleb was becoming his own person. Maya was happy being a mother and attending the University of Toronto part time. Life may have not have been what she planned when she was considering the future with Tori only a few years ago, but Maya Matlin was learning to make the best of what she was given.

Of course, life had ways of bringing people back together and tearing them apart. As Maya sat on the edge of the couch with tears in her eyes weeks after Cam left, she knew this was going to be a moment when life began to tear things apart. She cursed herself for being so stupid, for not thinking. She was getting married in a few short hours and life was a complete trainwreck.

Zig was going to leave her and she would not be able to stop him. When she told him the truth about what happened with Cam, the light would leave his eyes and they would not be getting married. The dress would be wasted and all the food for the reception would be uneaten. Maya had made one small mistake and now it was coming back to bite her in the ass. Hard.

She could not imagine what she would do if Zig left. He was the one who took care of her and the baby, supported them, and loved them. Maya would be forced to move back home with her parents or live with her sister. They would all look at her with judgmental eyes, knowing she ruined the best relationship in her life. Katie would remind her of the conversation about after she kissed Zig at the pageant forever ago, how Maya should not want to be easy. Katie would tell Maya she should have known better than let Cam talk his way back into her pants because he always ended up pulling away later on.

Stupid Maya, she should have known better. It would be the mantra for her life because she kept on screwing up and making the same mistakes again and again. She would never learn. Ever.

Maya was pregnant, but she did not know who was the father of her baby.

It was definitely a nice little mess she had gotten herself into.

* * *

"Today is going to be the best day of your life," Tori beamed at Maya, helping her with her makeup. Tori always had this positive energy about her. She was always smiling and laughing, a ray of sunshine in a world of dark rain clouds.

Maya just looked at herself in the mirror and wished the earth would swallow her. Here she was about to marry her best friend's high school boyfriend and pregnant with God knows whose child. She was a damned walking soap opera. She wanted to cry but knew she would ruin the makeup Tori had so painstakingly applied to make Maya look her best.

"I know you are nervous, but you should be happy. Life worked out for both of us, Maya. We are still best friends and you are marrying someone who loves you. Zig and I were only puppy love. I forgive you for everything that happened in high school. We were so dumb back then. Now my life is focused on being on West Drive and being happy. You need to smile or Zig is going to think you don't want to marry him," Tori teased, placing the finishing touches on Maya's makeup.

How easily Tori was able to dismiss the past and think about her future. Tori was able to pursue the life she had always dreamed of while making sure she stayed close to the people who loved her most. It had not been easy when she found out Maya and Zig, but she had learned to adjust over time. She and Zig had been on and off for awhile, but he always seemed to be in love with someone else. Tori was devastated when she discovered it was her best friend, but she had found a way to cope. Maya never had to know Tori and Cam hooked up a couple of times to try and forget the ones who had spurned their love. The hookups were always about the pleasure, not the emotion involved. That made them acceptable, right?

Maya forced a smile onto her face and said, "I always thought you would be the beautiful bride and I would the the awkward maid of honor. It feels so weird to have the roles reversed, especially when we only graduated months ago. I could never imagine me having a baby so young and get married... I should not be getting married."

The last statement came from her mouth and made Maya see she was making a mistake. Although she did love Zig, she could not marry him with all these secrets between them. Their marriage would be built on a foundation not meant to last very long at all. Both of them were still so young. Why did she let her parents talk her into getting married so soon? Maya should have listened to Katie who said Maya did not have to get married. But it was too late now. All the plans had been made, and disaster would follow if this wedding did not happen.

So Maya wiped away her tears and allowed Katie and Tori to help her into her wedding dress. Maya had spent so long lying and keeping secrets, it was beginning to feel like it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Zig knocked on the door of the room where Maya was getting ready. He was supposed to be wearing a suit, but he was wearing an old tee and faded jeans. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and adjusted his beanie while waiting for someone to open the door.

Maya opened the door, a look of panic spreading when she saw Zig was not dressed. "You are leaving me," she said matter of factly.

Zig shook his head. "We are leaving this place. Maya, this is stupid. We do not need to get married right now. I love you and don't need a stupid piece of paper to prove it. Fuck all those people out there waiting for us. All that matters is me, you, and Caleb. We can go anywhere and doing anything. It won't be easy, but it is worth it. Because I want you and me, everyday and forever. I love you. I suck at showing it, but I know you feel the same way. So take off that stupid dress and come with me. I don't want to wait until we are old and resent each other. I just want this all to end tonight and for us to go away somewhere to be happy"

Suddenly another voice interrupted their conversation. "Did you tell him about the way you begged me to fuck you hard, Maya? The way you said I was so much better than him?"

The voice belonged to Cam Saunders, and Maya once again began to feel her life being torn apart.

Cam promised himself he would stay away. It had been weeks since he had seen Maya and she had told him no. She had crushed his heart once again, but he could not keep himself away. He knew she was making a mistake by getting married so quickly. The Maya he knew had big dreams and would be destroyed if she was forced to marry Zig. Perhaps Maya did love Zig, but Cam could not allow her to throw her life away before she even had a chance to live. It was bad enough Cam had gotten her pregnant and she was forced to be a teen mother. The least Cam could do was stop this wedding and show Maya she still had an entire life ahead of her. There would be a way for her to make all of her dreams come true. It just had to be as long as she did not marry Zig. She could stay with him if she wanted, but there was no way Cam could let Maya down again. He owed Maya to see she had so much potential and could not throw it away.

Watching Zig and Maya interact made Cam jealous so he said those things. He wanted Zig to hurt the way he had when Maya went back to him. Cam had tried to make her stay, but she wouldn't/ Cam was hurting so badly and he needed someone to take it out on. Why not the guy who seemed to hold Maya's heart in his hands?

Cam went to open his mouth again but was silenced by Zig's fist connecting with his jaw.

"I should have fucked you up in high school, Saunders. This has been a long time coming. I am going to kick your ass so hard you won't be able to even think about hockey. Quit messing with Maya and get the fuck out of her life. You were never good enough for her. Ever. I had to watch the girl I love be with a dick like you, but no more. You are a fucking dead man, Cam!" Zig screamed and pushed Cam against the wall. He proceeded to punch Cam a few more times and shove him down to the floor, getting out all of the anger he had been storing up for years.

Cam struggled to fight back, but he kept missing his chance. He kept thinking about how much he heard Maya and decided maybe he did deserve to be dead.

"Zig, stop!" Maya screamed and pulled him away. "Stop!"

Zig paused and looked at Maya. "Why would you sleep with him? After everything I did for you? You fucked your ex boyfriend and did not even have the guts to tell me to my face. I thought you loved me, but you are no better than he is. I can't believe I did all this fucking shit for you and repay me by fucking Cam Saunders! The worst part is that I still love you and I probably won't ever stop. My mother told me you would break my heart, but I did not want to believe her. I guess she was right. You two deserve each other."

"Please stay, Zig... I love you..."Maya pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I made up my mind."

Zig shook his head at Cam and Maya and then walked away.

Maya just stared at the place where Zig was, wishing she wasn't wearing a stupid wedding dress and wishing she could take back the stolen moments of carnal pleasure with Cam. Maya loved Zig, but he was never going to forgive her now.

"I'm pregnant," Maya said in a distant voice. "Once again, I am carrying your child, Cam."

Cam stood up and stared at her, "No, Maya. We used protection, remember?"

So not only did she drive Zig away for good, now Maya had to tell him she was pregnant with his child. Life could not possibly get any better.

* * *

**So, I like reviews telling me what you hated because this was the worst pile of poo I have ever written.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews make me happy and less suicidal, I guess  
**

**I own nothing. Next chapter will be the last, Then I will be working on my other stories. Most likely trying to finish Head Over Heels.  
**

* * *

_Maybe we're just having too much fun_  
_Maybe you can't handle yourself,_  
_Staring at me with your lips and tongue._

* * *

He had hurt Maya time and time again, and things only got worse when his face made an appearance. Perhaps part of him knew she was going to be better off with Zig or something like that. Cam loved her more than words could possibly convey, but he could not force Maya to stay with him if she did not want to.

There was no longer a wedding. There now was only a supposedly pregnant Maya Matlin who cried her heart out and watched Zig leave her behind. The whole supposedly pregnant thing was not meant to be a snide comment towards Maya at all, but there was something Cam had been unable to forget the entire they were together in post-coital pleasure.

The way Maya kept saying, "There is nothing to worry about Cam, I promise. You can come inside of me because I have the implant. That means there is no way I can get pregnant."

Something in Maya's story wasn't adding up, and Cam was determined to find out what the pretty blonde girl was hiding from him.

* * *

Maya knew one day her life was just explode in her face, and she would be left all alone. But she never thought it would happen in front of so many people or the way it all played out. There was no real reason she had to marry Zig. She could have gone along with what he had wanted and leave town for good. She could have stopped him from hurting Cam. Maya could have probably done a lot more than she had.

Above all, she should have not lied to herself and pretended to be pregnant to keep Cam around. It was such a selfish tactic, but she was terrified to let the words pass her lips. There was no way she could form a coherent plea asking Cam to stay with her when he had his big, fancy life and all she had was a baby way too young. She could only imagine what would happen to Cam's reputation if the world found out he had fathered a baby as a teen. Maya saw no good ending to everything happening in her life, but she needed to find a solution before it was too late.

She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the sleeping baby in the crib. Caleb was the reason for her to turn her life around, she needed to be a good mother and stay strong for her young son. With a deep breath, Maya picked up the phone and dialed the old friend she was positive had been the reason Campbell Saunders had returned to town when he had.

The person answered, not saying much before Maya began to speak.

"I want to know why you did what you did. I can assure I am not angry, just looking for why. It is not a simple question. But I need to know why you asked Cam to come back here when you did. I thought you were one of the few people I could still trust in the world. Then you went and did something like that. You don't even live in Toronto anymore. What right do you have to call someone right before I am supposed to be getting fucking married and tell him what I had meant to keep from him? Why, why, why? You left behind Toronto for your California dreams. Why would you want to ruin my entire life. You are supposed to be my sister, Katie."

Deep breaths from the person on the other end of the phone call. "I did it because I could not watch you spend your life being unhappy and lying, Maya. I lost the love of my life because of a stupid choice I made. I don't want to see the same for you. Now, hang up the phone and call Cam. Let him know before it is too late."

Katie hung up the phone, leaving Maya staring at the object in her hand and trying to decide if she was going to take a risk once again on the boy who had left her behind.

* * *

Cam had planned on leaving after the blowout at the almost wedding, but he knew he had to stay. Life would go on without him. The hockey season was not even happening yet so there was no need to worry about hours of practice or stupid public appearances. He could focus on finding a way to get Maya to no longer hate him and convince her to come home with him. It may be a little complicated with the girl he had been sleeping with, but she was bound to be alright. She was only using Cam for the status, there would be plenty of other guys who would be able to do the same. She has only chosen Cam, she said, because there was something about his smile which made her still believe good people could exist within the world.

More than that, Cam wanted to show his mother he knew how to be an adult. His mother had always said she was proud of everything Cam had done, all he had accomplished and the man he had become. But he knew how much his mother would be disappointed if she knew Cam did not take care of his family. It may not have been planned, but Maya and Caleb were his family. Maya needed to know she was not going to have to live with the stigma of being the teen mom without anyone around. She would have Cam with her every step of the way if she would just let him back into her life for good. Caleb was his flesh and blood, there was so much he could teach his son and be the father Cam had never really had. So many possibilities if Maya would just let him try...

* * *

The voicemail was simple, "Maya called me and knows I am the one who told you. She is upse right now, but she will be fine. I think the best thing would be for you to go over and see her. Don't leave her behind like you did before. Or I will kill you and make it look like an accident, Saunders."

Cam knocked on the door and peered through the window, watching the way Maya stared the door. She saw him and rolled her eyes. Finally, she had opened the door with a bit of dramatics in her tone and stated, "What could you possibly be doing here?"

He grinned. "The same thing I told you when I came her a little over a month ago. I came to get my family back." He stepped toward her with determination and wrapped his hands around her arms to keep her close.

"What family? You got me pregnant and left. My son barely knows who you are. There is no family, Cam. There is just an outdated idea in your head you need to let go of. This not 1950, you can't just come in here and demand I be with you. I am not some helpless little girl who doesn't know how to face the world on her own. I am not fourteen years old anymore, alright? I am not going to beg you to kiss me or tell me I am pretty. I won't be like that anymore!" Maya yelled, tears streaming down her reddened face.

Cam bit his lip and ran his hands up and down her arms. "I know you aren't the same girl you were back then. We have both grown up, Maya. I used to run away from my problems, but here I am. I am not proud of not saying goodbye. I am not proud of the way we left things, but I am trying so hard here. My intention was not to come here and fuck you again and again. I wanted to see you, to let you know I still loved you. I wanted to offer you a chance to come be with me. You would never have to worry about anything again because I would be able to make sure you were okay."

Maya shook her head, tears blurring her vision. "This doesn't even sound like you anymore, Cam. I am trying so hard to believe you, but I also think you are lying to me. You are just trying to clear your conscience, and you don't really care about me or Caleb. This is all to make you look and feel good."

He sighed. "I am not lying to you. If I was trying to clear my conscience, I would have sent you a check and asked you to keep your mouth shut. I would not have come back to ask you to be with me if this was about making myself look good, Maya."

Maya tried to form some more angry words, but Cam cut her off with a kiss. It was a kiss which said, "I loved from the time we were fourteen to now we have a son. I will love you until the day I die."

Or rather, Cam said those words to Maya after he kissed her. She just kind of pretended the kiss had said the same thing as well.

* * *

Zig stood outside of the window of his former apartment and watched the way Maya looked at Cam. He noticed the gentleness of Cam's touch towards Maya. Zig had expected to feel anger, but he did not feel much at all. Perhaps he should have always known Maya was going to choose Cam. Zig had just hoped since he was the one to take on the role of being Caleb's father, Maya would learn to love him. You can't force someone to love you though, and you can't change who they are meant to be with. Zig had planned to go inside and beat the shit out of Cam again. He would call Maya all the bad names he could possibly think of and then leave. All the plans he had went out the window when he saw the way Cam and Maya interacted with each other. It was as though no time had passed between them and they were falling in love all over again. Zig could not compete with the way Maya looked at Cam.

Instead, Zig Novak did what he never thought he would be able to do. He silently said his goodbyes to Maya Matlin and decided to move on with his life. There was a whole world to explore. He could go to every skate park across North America and find a way to be happy. Anything was possible. He was young and had his whole life ahead of him.

Someday, Maya would be just another memory.

Zig pulled his cell phone out and called someone. As soon as the person answered he said with a smile, "Would you care to go for an adventure, Tori Santamaria?"

* * *

Maya carefully folded all of Caleb's clothes in the suitcase she kept in the back of the closet. She wanted to make sure his belongings survived the trip to somewhere new for both mother and child. The suitcase was mostly new and quite roomy. She was going to fit all of his baby clothes inside and place her own clothes inside of trash bags. They would serve the same purpose of a suitcase in the end. When you were a mother, you always made sure your child had better than you.

Cam had offered to buy her an entire set of luggage. It was not a big deal to him because he had more than enough money to spare. He had even offered to hire someone to pack everything up for Maya. She had refused though, because she still had her pride. Just because she was going with Cam she was not going to compromise who she had become. Maya had done fine taking care of her son for the time (Zig helped, but he was gone now). It was hard to hold onto the independence she had created for herself when Cam was insisting on doing almost everything for her.

"So, are you ever going to tell me why you were pretending to be pregnant?"

Maya looked up at Cam standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. She held her breath and stared at him for a long moment.

"I didn't know how else I was going to make sure I wasn't alone." she finally answered.

"It has to be more than that though. I know you, Maya. Tell me why."

She sighed and took a deep breath, ready to tell Cam the truth she had been hiding from him for over a year.

"I did it because..."

* * *

**a/n: I wonder why she did it. Well, the next chapter will be the last. I promise it will be long and awesome. Hopefully you liked this one. It has been awhile, but reviews make me happy.**


End file.
